Bite
by threodora
Summary: Scott, team captain of Beacon Hills High School lacrosse, dating the wonderful former popular Lydia Martin, and among his best friends Stiles, Kira, Malia and Theo they will face the supernatural again. But for that each of them will need to find their own anchor.
Stiles and Scott arrived for another normal day class at Beacon Hills High School, but what is normal for the Pack? Fights with supernatural beings, supernatural creatures, full moon, Doctors Fear, Darach, Norse mythology, Nemeton, werewolves, kanimas, banshees, wolf-coyote, kitsunes and last but not least, human. Stiles was the only human pack. And from the first year I had a crush for the girlfriend of his best friend, Lydia Martin, but that only kept for yourself why not put the true friendship he had with Scott because of a girl, and besides, Stiles had a girlfriend too . Kira Yukimura.

Scott was a young man of good, always taking care of his friends, including his pack and his beautiful girlfriend Lydia Martin. They began dating after Alisson, Scott's former died. Scott found himself lost and heartbroken by the death of the girl and found comfort in the arms of this best friend, who also suffered the death of her ex-boyfriend, Aiden.

Once Lydia came to school, he ran to the front of the boys, who were still on the stairs talking about something she could not hear.

\- Hi love. - Lydia tascou a kiss on Scott. Stiles cleared his throat.

\- How did the night Lydia? - Scott asked. - I heard that his mother had a seizure.

\- Oh, it was pretty bad, yes, but the Stilinski sheriff took her to the hospital in time. Good thing they were together at the time.

\- Look Kira there! - Stiles shouted trying to get out of Scott and Lydia candle.

Stiles kissed and hugged his girlfriend, Lydia still thinking about right there behind them.

Kira cleared his throat and dropped Stiles. Since Kira came to Beacon Hills, she did not know anyone but the Pack. And Stiles was the first who welcomed her when she found out what it is.

\- I've been thinking, and the Autumn Ball is coming up, and it's the turn of the girls invite the boys and Lydia and I are planning to do it some time, and I'm very nervous about it! Oh help me here, Stiles.

\- And you would like to invite Scott and me to the prom. - Completed Stiles.

Kira nodded and then looked at Scott Stiles and Lydia was stirring in Scott collar, as he held one strand of hair from her.

\- Yes, I totally agree. - And gave a peck on Kira. - We will accept the invitation of you, of course. Let's go with them.

Stiles pulled Kira closer to the couple next door. Lydia kept tinkering collar of Scott's shirt and it left Stiles nervous about to snap your fingers several times. Scott sneered at that time, but he shook his head.

\- Look who's coming. - Lydia said. - Our lobinha shaped coyote and that Theo I do not know what.

\- Raeken. - Stiles said looking at Lydia. She looked back and smiled back.

\- Since when they are together? - Kira asked. - I do not see Malia some time.

\- Since they do not get left cute with each other when we are solving serious things. - Lydia said.

\- Look who's Talking. - Stiles said.

Scott Stiles grabbed by the arm this time and pulled away from the girls.

\- Dude, what's going on with you?

\- Anything. - Stiles said.

\- You are weird and not to respond to Lydia, which by the way is my girlfriend.

\- Man, you're crazy. Why the hell would I be responding to Lydia? She is very spoiled. It is not mature as Kira.

\- Oh, of course. As Kira was very much mature. - Scott shot back. - Just to get her to answer, okay?

Stiles nodded.

When they returned to the wheel, Malia and Theo talked about the fear of Physicians.

\- I heard they returned. - Lydia said. - Selecting and adolescents are once again. We can not leave it to end like last time.

\- We have to fight back. - Scott said.

Theo smirked and let go of Malia, which had hitherto not desgrudara of her new boyfriend.

\- But remember that they are now stronger. - he says. - Now they have the help of Darach.

\- And with the power of Nemeton will get harder to know their next move. - Stiles says. - We need the help of Deaton and my father.

\- Stiles, we talked about this. We will not tell the sheriff. - Lydia said. - We can not.

\- I agree with Lydia. My mother figure it was the worst thing that happened to us. - Scott agrees with his beautiful girlfriend redheads locks and handle in his hand.

\- So we're alone in this. - Malia says.

\- Or ... we can ask for help from a certain family of werewolves that will certainly be happy to help us ... or not. - Lydia said.

\- Derek did not! - Stiles yells.

Stiles and Kira leave the Pack talking and go into the school. They will toward your cabinets and kiss.

\- I love you. - Kira says. - But I also think that call Hale is a good option.

\- Kira, you're not thinking right because that his friendship with the banshee is leaving you lost. But okay, I'll reveal. - Stiles kisses the forehead of Kira and she gets the sad face, but agrees with her boyfriend not to get into a worse discussion.

Lydia and Scott also enter the building. With hands they look at each other.

\- I can not even think that it's been three months we are together. - Scott says.

\- I can not even imagine how this silly little boy lacrosse would one day conquer the former popular high school girl. - Lydia responds by giving a peck on her boyfriend.

Stiles and Kira comes to meet them, Stiles tightens strong hand Kira and is keen to see Lydia, but has no effect on the banshee girl.

\- What is your next class, Stiles? - Scott and Kira question in chorus. They look at each other.

\- Chemistry.

\- I will go with you. - Scott says.

Scott picks Stiles again by the arm and leads him to the classroom.

On the other side of Beacon Hills, something begins to leave the Nemeton. It is best Scott Group hurry, before it starts to come out really ...


End file.
